


Roll With The Punches

by agents_cxrter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, Episode: s01e07 Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agents_cxrter/pseuds/agents_cxrter
Summary: Before leaving Darcy at the S.W.O.R.D base, Monica teaches her how to throw a punch.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Roll With The Punches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing scene exploring why Darcy didn't get involved taking the S.W.O.R.D agents out in 1x06 and then floored a dude in 1x07. Also, Monica Rambeau could punch me in the face and I'd say thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know how to throw a punch and all the advice Monica gives is from google. Please don't punch anyone in real life.

“I haven’t made it through Hayward’s last firewall. There’s something big here, something that can help us, I know it.” Darcy asserted, her fingers hovering over the laptop keyboard, ready to dive back in. 

Monica and Jimmy exchanged another one of their silent ‘making a plan’ looks, clearly trying to decide whether they could risk leaving her behind, or wait and still make their rendezvous with the engineer. There was a tense silence in the makeshift surveillance room as the group contemplated the decision before them.

Finally, Monica nodded. Jimmy sighed and flashed Darcy a concerned look.

“Be careful, Doctor Lewis.” He instructed, the worry in his voice undercutting any kind of authority he might have had. 

“Yeah, totally.” Darcy took a deep breath. “You too.”

Jimmy squeezed her shoulder supportively, the tacky S.W.O.R.D poncho crinkling under his brief but firm grip. She appreciated the grounding moment – she and Jimmy had had each other’s backs from the day she arrived and it felt strange to forge ahead now without him being there as a little bit of normal during a whole lot of weird. Knowing Monica would be leaving with him, even though it had been her idea to stay, left an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that she didn’t want to probe into right now.

“I’ll go find us a getaway vehicle.” He told Monica, slipping out of the tent.

Monica and Darcy stood on opposite sides of the desk, watching each other. Unsurprisingly, Darcy was the first one to squirm under the scrutiny. 

“I don’t think it’ll take me long, I can meet up with you guys-“

“Do you know how to throw a punch?” Monica cut her off. 

“Is this because I didn't know the plan earlier?” 

"I'm just asking."

Did she know how to punch someone? There wasn’t a lot of cause in her job to know how to fight someone, and the few times she’d dipped her toe into the superhero world there’d been an Asgardian god with biceps the size of her head there to start swinging while she did the science-ing with Jane. There had been that one time during college when she’d regrettably agreed to go to a boxercise class at the coaxing of a friend. She’d hated every second of it and only dragged herself to a second and third session because the instructor was hot and she was on the rebound after long-distance with Ian had fizzled out. “I’m gonna go with no?”

Monica surprised her with a small smile, cutting through the weird tension. “I don’t want to leave you on this base with no way to defend yourself.”

Darcy bit her lip. “I’m pretty handy with a taser if you happen to have one of them kicking about.”

“Unfortunately, not.” Monica crossed over to Darcy’s side of the desk, clasping her hand in both of hers.

“Uhh…” Darcy looked at their joined hands. Monica’s fingers were warm and sure, whereas hers were icy cold from the exposure to the night air as she’d typed. “Are we having a moment?”

Monica looked at her oddly. “What?”

“What?” Darcy parroted flustered. She blushed under Monica’s bemused expression as the captain manipulated Darcy’s hand into a fist. 

“Basics of a punch,” Monica announced quietly, guiding Darcy through the motions. “Thumb outside the fist, don’t hold onto it or you risk breaking it.” She rearranged Darcy’s hand with deft, confident movements, catching her eye for a second. “I feel like your thumb is pretty useful in your job?”

“It has been known to help.” Darcy muttered a little woozily. Monica’s face was very close to hers and she had ridiculously pretty eyes, especially when she offered up one of those little secret smiles like she was doing right now. Monica might not carry her sense of humour as outwardly as Darcy did, but it crept through in an understated way now and then. 

“Then you’ll want to keep it out of the way of impact, here.” Monica tucked Darcy’s thumb in between the knuckles of her first two fingers. “Don’t aim for the jaw, you might break your hand if you get the angle wrong.”

“It sounds like the person I’m most likely to do the most damage to here is myself.” Darcy pointed out a little petulantly as Monica released her fist, satisfied with the placement.

“Not if I can help it.” She put her hands on Darcy’s shoulders, probably in an attempt to make her concentrate. Unfortunately, it made Darcy even less focused on the instructions and more focused on Monica’s aforementioned pretty eyes, which darkened as her expression turned serious. “You want to punch _through_ your opponent so aim as though you’re punching something a couple of inches behind them. The effort should come from your shoulder, not your elbow. Okay?”

“Okay.” Darcy mumbled. She realised she was still holding her hand up between them, curled into Monica’s expert position and dropped her arms back to her sides. 

“Good.” Monica hovered in front of her, hands still gripping Darcy’s shoulders. “If anyone finds you, you run and find a way to get to me.” She faltered. “Me and Jimmy, I mean. Punching is a last resort.”

“Yes, cap’n.” Darcy quipped, raising her hands to gently take Monica’s from her shoulders, clasping them together like the first time they’d shook hands and she’d fangirled out. She’d loved watching Monica on Wandavision, but after reading the backlog of mission reports about her on the S.W.O.R.D database she’d been so excited to work with her. Getting to know the woman behind the reports and the TV show was an unexpected bonus. Oh man, they were _definitely_ having a moment.

Monica’s eyes darted across Darcy’s face, grasping her hands tightly. “Darcy, I-“

“I’ve found us a- oh, sorry.” 

Both women dropped their hands like they’d been burned, turning abruptly to see Jimmy sticking his head back into the room. He looked bashful at invading their privacy, not looking at either of them directly as he stepped inside. 

Darcy cleared her throat loudly. “I’m gonna- with the firewall and stuff, so…” She readjusted her glasses, taking a step that took her away from Monica and closer to the laptop. 

“I’ve found us a ride.” Jimmy said, apologetically. “If we want to get there in time…”

Monica nodded, professional demeanour washing over her as she jumped into action mode. “Great. Thanks, Jimmy. Let’s get going.” She made her way to join him at the entrance, turning back to Darcy before they ducked out. “Stay safe.”

Darcy grinned, pretending to feel a lot more confident than she was as she refreshed the laptop screen to get to the final firewall. “Don’t worry. Anyone comes near me and I’ll just…” She curled her hand into a fist, taking care to exaggeratedly tuck her thumb out of the way. She mimed a punch. “Pow, pow.”

Later, as Darcy swung her fist at Agent Clown’s face, she secretly hoped that Jimmy and Monica had somehow managed to pick up the broadcast on the road or that it was at least recording somewhere. She hoped she looked as hot as Monica did when she executed the punch, knocking the man flat on his back. 

Obviously, she hadn’t done a single thing that Monica had taught her right, but this was sitcomland and no one threw proper punches here. The comedy sling of her fist was much more suitable than the compact one-two punches Monica had thrown in the real world, but Darcy still felt pretty badass as she did it.

And besides, getting it wrong was the perfect excuse to ask Monica to teach her again. This time, somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted.


End file.
